Conventionally, a technique of automatically releasing a lock and latch of a vehicle door by driving a motor has been known (see Patent Literature 1). In the technique of Patent Literature 1, in response to a door opening signal transmitted from a wireless remote controller, a control unit automatically releases a door lock and latch by driving a door locking motor and a latching motor to actuate the vehicle door in an opening direction until a predetermined opening degree is reached.